bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Sorcerer Gregor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61026 |no = 1446 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 7, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A sorcerer who sought to claim the treasure of a certain kingdom in Grand Gaia. Gregor plotted the kidnapping of the nation's princess in order to get his hands on the treasure, but his plans were foiled when a certain knight under the princess's service reached out to a famous thief for help. He then decided to retaliate by sending his army to attack the small nation, hoping to destroy it with his dark magic. However, legend claims Gregor was the one to meet his destruction instead once the princess attained the hidden powers of the treasure he had coveted so. |summon = A fool like you has summoned me here? Then I shall reward you by making you a device in my plans... |fusion = It would seem you know your place. Very good. Now bring me more power! |evolution = | hp_base = 5018 |atk_base = 1956 |def_base = 1947 |rec_base = 1895 | hp_lord = 7061 |atk_lord = 2758 |def_lord = 2497 |rec_lord = 2495 | hp_anima = 7953 |rec_anima = 2257 |atk_breaker = 2996 |def_breaker = 2259 |def_guardian = 2735 |rec_guardian = 2376 |def_oracle = 2378 |rec_oracle = 2852 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Demon's Disastrous Invasion |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & considerably boosts elemental damage |lsnote = 150% crit & 75% elemental damage |bb = Magus Distress |bbdescription = 12 combo Dark attack on all foes, huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Forbidden Curse |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 50% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Thanatophobia |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage and elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction & 300% critical and elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Heart Consumed by Evil |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 61027 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Dark Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Gregor1 }}